


Conduit

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Somehow, Pitch has one (or some, or all) of the Guardians at his mercy. To save them, he forces Jack into sex, while the hostage(s) are made to watch. Pitch gets off as much on the hostages’ horror as he does from assaulting Jack and spends the whole thing taunting them about it.Major bonus if (one of) the hostage(s) is in love with Jack, and Pitch takes advantage of it."Sandy and Jack are a current couple. Sandy and Pitch used to be a couple. Pitch is generally horrible. (I read this prompt and was so delighted with how fucked up it could get.) NONCON.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black, Jack Frost/Sanderson Mansnoozie, Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 65
Collections: Blackice Short Fics, Blacksand Short Fics, Cold Gold Short Fics





	Conduit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 6/30/2013.

Bound in black sand, unable to turn his head, Sandy watched as Pitch forced a long tongue past Jack’s lips, silencing his protests. For an instant Sandy wondered why Pitch did not seal their lips together _maybe Pitch does not want Jack maybe he will stop_ and somehow this thought stood out amid the rest of his fear for Jack, for Pitch glanced sideways at Sandy and grinned around his tongue.  
  
_Of course I don’t want Jack,_ he signed with black sand, using symbols so old only Sandy could understand him. _He’s not afraid._  
  
That much appeared to be true. Pitch held the boy down with main strength and a great deal of black sand, and despite this, Jack showed no sign of ceasing to struggle.  
  
_He’s not afraid. But you are. Afraid of how he’ll feel when I’m done. Afraid that you won’t be able to comfort him, to—say—the right thing. Afraid this will change him. Afraid you’ll see what can hurt an immortal boy._ Pitch raked hands with shadow claws against Jack’s slender chest. _And your fear is so, so, GOOD._ Sandy saw Pitch shiver and heard him moan even as Jack quite obviously bit his tongue.  
  
Pitch drew away, chuckling, and immediately bent down again to bite Jack’s shoulder. _I can’t even hear what he’s saying right now, Sandy. Does he curse me? I don’t care. Your fear washes over me like slow waves of honey, as if your clever little hands were running all over me again, as they run over Jack now, don’t they?  
  
Oh Sandy what is that? A new fear? You always did find ways to surprise me. You’re afraid he’ll enjoy this? More than you two together? What a dirty little fear—I’m raping him, after all. A dirty little fear but—oh!_ The sand collapsed for a moment, and Pitch backed away from Jack, his chest heaving. Jack valiantly tried to knee him in the groin, but the black sand bonds prevented him.  
  
_—marvelously effective all the same._ Pitch began to tear away Jack’s trousers. _Still, you won’t have to worry about Jack doing this without you knowing,_ he signed. _After all, how could I enjoy this if you weren’t watching?_


End file.
